Shut-ins, Teddy Bears and Online Gamers
by YuriChan220
Summary: Murasaki is a shut in. Ranmaru is a daughter of an inventor who has a robotic teddy bear for a butler. And Kasumi is a very quiet and shy genius and an online gamer. What would happen when these three meet?
**Shut-ins, Teddy Bears and Online Gamers**

 **Pairing: Murasaki x Ranmaru x Kasumi**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hel-lo, everyone! My name is Yuri! Well, for this, I decided to do a separate story since I was thinking of adding this threesome to "Murasaki's Yuri Harem". Yes, I know the summary is repeating the title, but I just couldn't think of anything. And Ranmaru and Kasumi are from the New Wave series, so those two make their appearance in this fandom~! I'll just make up whatever since I never played the game nor know nothing about it, but I'll keep their background as close as possible.**

 **I know the cover has Murasaki x Ranmaru, but I'll definitely include Kasumi in this story. Don't worry. ;)**

 **Please enjoy~!**

Murasaki sits in front of her computer, watching the final episode of a yuri anime for an hour an a half. She is at the part where the girls are kissing, her most favorite part in the world. She smiles at the lovely kiss the two shrine maidens are giving each other after confessing their love for each other.

"This is so beautiful~!" she says as she wipes her tears from her eyes. "They love each other!"

There is a sudden knock on her door. She couldn't hear them because she had her headphones on. The door then slams open and Miyabi and Imu walk in and take off her headphones.

"Hey!" Murasaki cries. "I was trying to watch something good here!"

"I understand that, but you've got to come out some time," Miyabi says.

"And besides, it's a beautiful day out, so why not enjoy it while you can?" Imu adds.

Murasaki looks back at her computer and starts to click on something when it shuts off all of a sudden.

"Eh!?" the violet haired girl gasps and looks over at the two of them.

"Sorry, but it's time to take a break from all this," Miyabi says.

"Come on," Imu pulls the quiet shut-in and tosses in a change of clothes. "It's a nice day out, so go outside and do something productive, okay?"

Murasaki groans as she puts on a white tank top with a long pink skirt with poka-dots on it. She wanted to protest, but forced herself not to. Miyabi and Imu were right after all. She is missing out on what's going on outside while she's stuck in her room, doing nothing but watch anime, read manga or simply sleep all day. Once she's done changing, she looks back at her sister and the short haired girl.

"Go on," Miyabi encourages her.

"B-but…I'm scared to go outside…" Murasaki says, quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Imu says. "Besides, it's not the first time you went out on your own. You should make some friends other than us."

"But…didn't I already do that?" Murasaki asks, remembering how the other girls treated her, such as Katsuragi having fun groping her, Shiki taking her shopping and buying a lingerie and literally having sex with her in the changing room and so on. She blushes at the thought of going with Asuka.

"Yes, but those were just brief," Imu says. "Temporary I might say. You need to make real friends who you can talk to or contact whenever you want to."

"You don't even have a lover yet," Miyabi says.

"Miyabi!" Imu shouts. "Don't say that!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that Murasaki is so stuck up in her room like that," the short haired girl says.

Murasaki stares at the two with her mouth wide open. "I…need to find a…lover?"

"No, no!" Imu says, waving her hands back and forth. "Don't listen to Miyabi! Yes, she and I have been dating for quite a while and so is Ryobi and Ryona, but that doesn't mean that you have to find one. It'll take time, I promise."

The violet haired girl looks down at the floor. "I understand. I'll see you all later." With that, she walks out the door and gently closes it.

Imu sighs. "Why did you have to go and say that in front of Murasaki?"

"She has to know one way or another," Miyabi says.

"Well, I think she should make some new friends first. Maybe she'll meet some girls that she hasn't met before."

"I hope so."

 ****Ranmaru's P.O.V****

"Haaaahh…mou~!" an orange haired girl sighs heavily while walking in the busy streets. "Why do I have to go outside today, Kumapooh?" She clutches her teddy bear. "I wanted to stay and play games!"

 _"Your father insisted, miss,"_ the robotic bear says. _"Why not enjoy the fresh air?"_

"I'm so bored!" she whines. "I wanna go home already!"

 _"You've made it this far, Ranamaru-sama, so there's no turning back."_

"Boo~!"

The orange haired girl pouts her lips and clutches her bear a little tighter. Now that she thinks about it, her father is right about her taking a break and going out for a while. Though she won't admit it, the warmth from the sun and the fresh air relaxed her quite well. She may be the daughter of the famous inventor, but she still acts really childish. She looks around her to see others just walk by her, minding their own business. And she feels the need to eat or something to combat the boredom.

"I'm thirsty," she tells Kumapooh. "Where can we find a place with the best drinks?"

 _"There's a coffee shop that's a few blocks from here,_ " the bear replies.

"I don't want coffee."

 _"They don't only sell coffee, Ranmaru-sama. There's also juice, hot chocolate and-"_

"Then, I'll have some hot chocolate!" the orange haired girl declares. "Let's go!"

With that, Ranmaru starts to trot towards the coffee shop with Kumapooh's directions.

 ****Kasumi's P.O.V****

I sit there, staring at the computer screen with my coffee by my side. I take a few sips, set it down and continue staring at it. There were more people in this coffee shop that I expected. Maybe they're really busy in the morning.

This online game looks interesting. An RPG game to be exact. This thing called…Runescape. After downloading it, I start playing. Let's see…my avatar should be female…have long gray hair…blue eyes and…

The door opens. I see an orange haired girl panting from running. Maybe she's out of shape or something. She stumbles upon the ordering section and demands something that I couldn't make out. Mostly because I sitting in the back. I put on my headphones to drown out the sound that's around me and turn on some music. Now back to my character…the clothing seems a bit ordinary, which is a start for any RPG game. I complete my character and move on to the actual game.

 _Clank!_

The table shakes so suddenly. I turn towards the same girl who is casually drinking her hot chocolate with a teddy bear by her side. Wait, a teddy bear? Isn't she…a little too old for that? She sets down her cup, looks at me with a glare and turns away. She might have said something that I couldn't hear because of me wearing my headphones, but I didn't care. Now then, where was I? Ah, yes, I may have to develop my skills. Yes, that's it. Smiling, I continue playing my online RPG game.

 ****Murasaki's P.O.V****

The violet haired girl yawns during her walk on the busy streets. She wanted to go home already, but Miyabi and Imu's words still swirl in her head. _"You need to make some new friends."_ Imu's voice echoes.

She sighs softly. _I know I have to make some friends,_ she thinks to herself. _But…isn't making friends with Asuka-san and the others enough for me?_ She then thought about how Imu told her about how making friends really work and keeping contact with them anytime she wishes. But the question is: where can she find those people? And will they like her?

"I should probably take a break from all this walking," she says to herself. She looks up and sees a coffee shop to her right. _Hmm…maybe some drinks will refreshen me,_ she thinks to herself. She walks in the door, and finds that it's pretty busy in there. Most people are in single tables while others are sitting by the window. She is disappointed about the others sitting by the window. However, there is an available booth near the corner by the window.

After ordering her drink, she walks over and notices a girl with silver hair typing on the computer. She has pink headphones on and is playing an online game. Murasaki is surprised that this shop has Wi-Fi in here. She turns toward another girl with long orange hair who is drinking some hot chocolate and holds her teddy bear in her arm. She looks up from her drink to take a look at the violet haired girl. Murasaki could've sworn there's a blush on the orange haired girl's face. But she huffs and turns away.

Murasaki then turns toward the silver haired girl and trembles. Will she really bother her if she tapped her on the shoulder just once? It looked like it's a very important and fun online game. She looks around and notices more people taking their seats. It wouldn't hurt to sit next to those girls, would it? She quietly walks over toward the silver haired girl and taps her on the shoulder. She flinches, pauses the game and turns around to see Murasaki nervously waving. She takes off her headphones to listen to her speak.

"U-um…is it okay if…I sit next to you?" she asks quietly.

The silver haired girl just nods her head and Murasaki proceeds to sit next to the girl. But where's the orange haired one?

"Scoot over!" she says as she sets down her 3rd cup of hot chocolate and scoots next to Murasaki. She and the silver haired girl scoot so that the orange haired girl could have some room.

However, while the silver haired girl is typing something, she can't help but steal glances at the violet haired one. _Wow…_ she thinks to herself. _That girl is…cute. Her breasts are really big, but she's still very cute._

Murasaki finishes drinking her tea and looks at the silver haired girl. She blushes and turns back toward her computer and types again. It may be an awkward situation sitting between to two girls she doesn't know, but she remembers what Imu had told her. Maybe this is her chance of making new friends.

"S-so, um…" Murasaki says, quietly. "I-It's a nice weather, isn't it?"

There is no response.

"It's a nice weather, isn't it?" the violet haired girl says, even louder this time.

"Yeah, yeah," the orange haired girl says, waving her hand dismissively. "I heard you the first time!" Her head is turned away.

Murasaki flinches at the girl's attitude. "I…I was just asking a simple question…"

"The weather is wonderful, indeed," a quiet voice says that belonged to the silver haired girl.

Murasaki turns toward her and smiles. "I think so, too~!"

The silver haired girl closes her laptop, turns toward her and smiles back. "You…look like a very nice person, miss."

"You do, too," Murasaki replies.

"Hey!" the orange haired girl shouts. "Can't I join the conversation!?"

"You were rude to her in the first place," the silver haired girl says.

"Aw, come on! That doesn't mean that I can start over!" the orange haired girl clears her throat and holds out her hand. She blushes bright pink from this. "H-hello. My name is Ranmaru. What's yours?"

Murasaki smiles and shakes her hand. "I'm Murasaki. Pleased to meet you, Ranmaru-chan."

"Ack! Where did you get the '-chan' from!? We're not even friends yet!" Ranmaru shouts.

 _"Calm down, Ranmaru-sama,_ " the bear says. _"She's trying to be a nice person."_

Murasaki gasps. "Who said that!?"

"My teddy bear!" Ranmaru holds up her stuffed toy. "My Daddy built him so that he'll serve me as my butler. And I've been keeping him ever since."

"Wow!" the silver haired girl says. "So, that's why you have it with you."

"Duh!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the silver haired girl says. "I haven't introduced myself yet." She holds out her hand. "My name is Kasumi."

"Nice to meet you, Kasumi-chan," Murasaki replies as she gently shakes her hand.

Kasumi blushes from her touch. _She's so kind,_ she thinks to herself.

There is silence yet again as they take a sip of their drink and turn back towards each other.

"So…do you two know each other?" Murasaki asks.

"No," Ranmaru replies. "I never met her in my life!"

"Me neither," Kasumi says while drinking her coffee again.

"I see…" The violet haired girl fiddles with the hem of her skirt.

"Say…" Kasumi says. "Do you…have a computer at home?"

Murasaki gasps happily and turns toward her. "Yes! Yes, I do!"

The silver haired girl smiles. "Then, will you play this online game with me?" She opens her laptop revealing the RPG game, Runescape.

"Oh, I would love to!" Murasaki says. "I've actually been playing that for a long time!"

"Hehe! Excellent."

"I have a computer, too!" Ranmaru says, raising her hand up.

"Have you played Runescape?" Kasumi asks.

"Um…well….no…" The orange haired girl sweat drops and lowers her hand to clutch her teddy bear.

"We can teach you," Murasaki offers. "How about we get together at an internet cafe this weekend? Does that…sound okay?"

Kasumi smiles. "I would love that, Murasaki-chan."

"What about you, Ranmaru-chan?" Murasaki asks.

The orange haired girl blushes and hesitates for a minute. She then turns away to hide her blush. "Fine B-but it's not like I want to play with any of you or anything!"

Both Murasaki and Kasumi let out a soft giggle. It is then that the violet haired girl happily hugs the both of them.

"Ah…wh-what are you doing?" Kasumi asks.

"Hey! Let go of me this instant!" Ranamaru flails her arms around wildly to get herself free.

"I'm so happy…to become friends with the two of you," Murasaki says. "Thank you so much."

Kasumi blushes from this and smiles. "I'm…very glad, Murasaki-chan."

"Y-Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ranmaru says as she too has a blush on her face. "Now, can you please let go of me?"

The violet haired girl does so and stands up to throw away her empty cup. The two other girls do the same. They are actually getting ready to leave, too.

"I have to go," Ranmaru says. "Daddy may need some help with stuff."

"I have to go as well," Kasumi says.

"Oh, well, it's nice talking with you two," Murasaki says. "How about we walk outside together?"

"That sounds lovely," Kasumi says with a blush.

"Fine," Ranmaru says with a huff while clutching her teddy bear.

The three girls walk outside together in the warm sun. They look up at the clear, blue sky with smiles on their faces.

"This day just keeps on getting better and better," Murasaki says.

"I agree," Kasumi nods.

"I wish every day could be like this," Ranmaru adds.

The violet haired girl turns toward the two. "So, we'll meet at the internet cafe?"

"Mm-hmm," Kasumi nods with a smile.

"That's the plan," Ranmaru says.

Murasaki smiles. "Great. I'll see you two later!" With that, she skips away while waving to her new friends.

"Bye-bye!" Ranamaru and Kasumi say in unison while waving back.

After the violet haired girl is out of sight, the silver haired girl turns toward the orange haired one.

"You really like Murasaki-chan, don't you?" Kasumi asks.

Ranmaru blushes, but turns away to hide it. "Wh-what are you talking about? I only became friends with her because she wanted to. That's all!"

The silver haired girl nods as she looks back at where Murasaki left, putting a fist on her chest as she blushes. She can feel her heart beating. "Well…I think I like her…more than I realized…"

"Hm? Did you say something?" Ranmaru asks as she turns toward the silver haired girl.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is the first chapter. Since I read that Ranamaru isn't good at expressing her feelings, I'm depicting her as a tsundere. And I hope it's okay for the bear to talk because…well it's a robot. Ya know? Hehe~!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
